Sailor Sol
by Queen-of-Nemisol
Summary: This one has an OC in it, I hope that you like her. While she is on the side of the Light, she does have an element of darkness to her past. What is it, you ask? Well, you will just have to read it and find out.
1. Out of Limbo

Sailor Sol's Tale

By: QueenofNemisol

            Disclaimer: The Japanese words and their meanings I got from another 'fic, so, please don't sue me if the meanings are not correct. Also, Sailor Moon and Co. does not belong to me. Nor does the name Sailor Sol, but, unfortunately, I cannot find the original creator of the name, so cannot credit them with it (And if you are out there, reading this, onegai, don't sue, I SAID I DON'T OWN IT). Also, Naoko Takeuchi-san, Toei, Bandei, and ect. own Sailor Moon and Co. Now, let's get to the story, shall we?

Cast of Characters:

Sailor Earth—Samantha and Melanie Mason

Sailor Moon—Usagi Tsukino—Princess Serenity

Sailor Mercury—Ami Mizuno

Sailor Mars—Rei Hino

Sailor Jupiter—Makoto Kino

Sailor Venus—Minako Aino

Sailor Uranus—Haruka Ten'oh

Sailor Neptune—Michiru Kaioh

Sailor Pluto—Setsuna Meioh

Sailor Saturn—Hotaru Tomoe

Tuxedo Mask—Mamoru Chiba—Prince Endymion

Sailor Sol—Aryana Donovan—Queen Aryana—Daughter of Apollo

W'heiss—Order member (investigator)—King W'heiss—Son-in-law of Apollo

Prince Danol—Dragon Warrior—Son of Apollo

Prince Mikhail—Phoenix Warrior—Son of Apollo

Luna—Usagi's cat (advisor)—Dispatch

Artemis—Minako's cat (advisor)—Dispatch

Various members of the Order

Marius—Queen of the Negaverse—granddaughter of Aryana—great-granddaughter of Apollo

Assorted Youma

Transformation Phrases (that will be seen in this fic):

Sailor Moon—MOON HEAVENLY POWER (before learning that with Mamoru she can use—moon warrior power)

Sailor Mercury—MERCURY COSMIC POWER

Sailor Mars—MARS COSMIC POWER

Sailor Jupiter—JUPITER COSMIC POWER

Sailor Venus—VENUS COSMIC POWER

Sailor Uranus—URANUS COSMIC POWER

Sailor Neptune—NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER

Sailor Pluto—PLUTO COSMIC POWER

Sailor Saturn—SATURN COSMIC POWER

Sailor Sol—SOL CELESTIAL POWER (without W'heiss) SOL WARRIOR POWER (with W'heiss)

W'heiss—(on his own) SOL KNIGHT POWER (with Aryana) SOL WARRIOR POWER

Prince Danol—DRAGON POWER CHANGE

Prince Mikhail—PHOENIX POWER CHANGE

Sailor Earth-Love and Earth-Anger—EARTH COSMIC POWER

Greetings, minna. In this time my name is Aryana Donovan, High Princess of Underhill, the adopted sister of the High King, a Knight of the High Court of Underhill, Danaan-Named Mage-Adept. In the last time, I was Aryana, Queen of Sol, Daughter of Apollo, (and though I have no pride in the these next ones, only sorrow and regret) wife of King Garnyte of the Negaverse, mother of Beryl, who was heiress to her father's throne, but not to her mother's, may all the gods above and below be thanked for that.

The day fast approaches when I must destroy my own kith and kin, but I digress. I tell this tale that the world may know that I am no saint; that I too, can, and have, made mistakes. You see, this tale rightly begins two thousands years ago, when I at but 18yrs, agreed to marry King Garnyte of the Negaverse, hoping in vain, that by doing so, I could prevent, even stop, them from invading my home Prime, and trying to take over. You see, my life (at the time) has never been easy, not will it ever be.

Two thousand years ago:

"But, Your Majesty!"

"Gentlemen, my mind is made up, the papers signed. It is my sincere hope that by this move, the Negaverse will attack no more, this our universe. Also, by this move, I hope that I and mine will never have to do what Sariah, and Solaris before her, and Moira before her, had to do." I could see that the councilors knew what I referred to. For, reader, you see, the only thing these women had in common, besides all of them having been Queens of Sol in their own time, was that they had destroyed the Negaverse, till there was nothing but void (and its starseed left) using the "UNIVERSAL DESTROYER" attack; thereby committing suicide.

"Then there is nothing we can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing. In the contract, I stipulated thus: children born with the personalities of his people, at three months, would go to him. Those with the personalities of mine, would stay with me, after three months."

"How, in the name of Apollo, will you know what, at three months, their personalities will be like!?" The councilors asked of me. I remember replying, "I will know," quite calmly.

That night, when Garnyte came to my bed, (and no I will not go into detail. AN) and left it, I knew, that the next time I would use my StarStone, the pride of my House, to insure that I would get with child. Oh how I lament my naïveté, that I could have prevented, or even stopped what came next.

You see, I could tell that he had found it was as distasteful as I had done. When he came again, after three weeks, I told him that I knew of a way to insure my conception that night.

"How?" he asked me.

I told him that with the use (on my part) of a special stone, just prior to the act, in nine months to the day, I would have a child, but in order for it too work, I had have his consent. He agreed, quite readily. True to word, nine months to the day later, I gave birth to a dark-eyed, red-haired, baby girl. As soon as she was placed into my arms, though, I saw a vision of her as woman grown. She stood tall, facing, on a pillar of ice, at whose top, on a flower-like formation, stood a young woman with a crescent moon upon her forehead. On either side stood a pair of young women in Senshi uniforms, who each had a hand on a wand that was in the hands of the moon-marked young woman. I could also tell that the ones in uniform were also in spirit-form, and that the moon-marked one was the only one still alive. I could see that they were entwined for all time to one another. It was then that I knew my daughter would go to her father, at the appointed time. Knowing this, I gave her a name in keeping with her heritage: _Beryl._ I then opened a small portal to her father's throne room.

When he looked up, he saw me. Then he said to all in there, "Go, and do not come back, until I summon you." When all were gone, he asked, "The babe?"

"It is a girl. She is hale and whole. In keeping with her heritage, I have named her Beryl. At the appointed time, I will hand her over to you."

"I see. I thank you for this information." Three months later, he came and I gave her to him. I never saw my daughter again, nor did I have any wish to. Not after what I had foreseen at her birth. After six months, I had recovered enough to have another child, should he have visited my bedchamber again. He did not. Instead, he led an army against my kingdom. I wept bitter tears, then, at my folly.

Alone, I fall,

Alone, the way I lived.

Young enough to have never loved,

Though, too young to fall, or so I thought.

I thought, 'Never shall I fall,

Always, shall I live.'

Oh, how the mighty are fallen!

Alas, the pride that led me here!

Long shall the world know of Sol's Prideful Queen.

Long shall I be an example for all.

I fell, or so I thought at the time, in defense of my people and my kingdom. I later awoke, yes awoke, to see naught about me but a strange, boundless grey mist in which I seemed to be hanging. "Where am I? Why am I here? Am I dead? Will I ever see Danol and Mikhail again?" All these I cried out, in a slim hope of getting an answer. To my surprise, I got one.

"You my niece, are in limbo. You're here, because you will be needed in the future. No, you are not dead. Yes you will, but only after you have faced your greatest fear, will it happen."

I hung there, in limbo, for I know not how long. Or rather, I did not until the voice who named me niece, spoke again to me.

"The time, my niece, has come. I send you now to a place on Earth called Tokyo, Japan. There, you will be 21yrs old, you will still be Aryana, but, you will bear the family name of Donovan. Your employment, you may choose on your own."

"So glad I get some choice in this," I replied quite sarcastically, I'm afraid. "OK. Onto more business: 1) You've got name, age, city, and planet taken care of. What possibilities do you have regarding a place to live? 2) How long has it been? 3) How will I get along there? I hope you've thought of that, as well. Oh, and by the way, which of my uncles are you, anyhow?"

"That's right, I never did tell you, did I? I'm Chronos. 1) There's this place just outside, on the outskirts of the city that I thought you might live in until you reveal yourself to the rest of the Senshi. 2) Brace yourself, for you see, its been 2,000yrs since the fall of Sol. As to 3) I'll give you the language, both of Japan, and of Ireland—"

"Wait a minute here! Ireland? What's that?"

"The country that you're supposed to be from. As a matter of fact, you're to be from Castle Donovan. I can also give you the customs, laws, and traditions of both countries, it you would like me too, as well."

"That would be appreciated."

With that, there was a flash of light, and I was in a house, a mansion, really. I set about moving in, so to speak, and thinking about a job (as in what to do). I decided to go and get a job as a musician, preferably in a place where singing would be my only duties. After I had finished moving in, I went outside, so that I could get to the city, when I saw, in front of me, what was known as a car here. Well, when Uncle Chronos said he would take care of everything, me meant it. Hmmm, I even know how to drive this thing and on what side of the road to drive on. Well, here I go. With that, I climbed into the '60 Corvair, and headed into town. There, I set about learning the lay of the land. After a while, I found a place that I liked the look and feel of. Looking around, I found a place in which to park, and having done so, I went inside, or rather started to, but was stopped by a gentleman at the door.

"There is a cover charge, ma'am. Unless you pay that, I cannot let you in."

"I see. Actually, though, I was interested in applying," and here I pointed at the case of my lap-harp, "for employment."

"Ah. As it so happens, the manager is hiring. Just a moment, and I will get him for you."

"Thank you," I replied. With that, he let me in, and sent a young woman, about my age, to get the manager.

When he arrived, he took one look at my harp case and his look went from worried to ecstatic. "I see that you are ready to audition."

"Actually, not quite," I told him. I then pointed toward a small bundle of cloth. He looked at it, and assumed it held my costume.

I decided not to disabuse him of the notion, though in truth, it but held the cleaning clothes and extra strings for my lap-harp.

"This way," he said, and led me around and backstage to a dressing room, where, he told me, "You may change here." With that, he left me in the room with the remark, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

When I was sure that there were none around to see the light of my transformation, I changed. There was a brief flash, and I stood there in my true form: single braid down my back, crown upon my head, scepter in my hand, sun-in-glory sigil in the middle of my forehead, midnight-blue gown (with its design of embroidered sun-in-glories on the hem) that was in fact, an elaborate pants suite, and with wings folded. With but a thought, my wings disappeared, and I placed my scepter I my pocket, so that I would have both hands free with which to play. Just then, a knock came from my door. I opened it to see the manager standing there.

He whistled at the sight of me, "You went all out, didn't you? Well no matter. By the way, what is your stage name?"

"Divided Legacy."

He looked at me in slight surprise at my answer, though he did not say anything about it, only, "You'll need to wait here, until I announce you."

"Understood."

At that, he left me standing there, backstage. Shortly thereafter, I heard him say, "Tonight we have a special treat for you. We have a young woman, by the name of 'Divided Legacy', who will be doing her audition. And now I give you 'Divided Legacy'!"

At that, lap-harp in hand, I stepped out onto the stage amidst polite applause. Moving over to the stool that had been placed there for me, I sat down and began to play and sing.

Alone am I,

I who was born part of a whole.

Alone am I,

I who was never destined to be so.

            By this time, everyone in the room had gone silent as they listened to my song.

Alone I stand here,

Without kith or kin beside me.

Alone I stand here,

With none but myself to plead my case.

            They sat there, staring at me, in utter astonishment, for to look at me; they would not have expected something like that out of me.

Alone, ever and always, alone.

Or so it seems to me.

Long and long, it has been,

Since last I had someone by my side.

            When I had finished that, I segued into my next song with a few different and new chords that bridged the two together.

Alone, I fall,

Alone, the way I lived.

Young enough to have never loved,

Though, too young to fall, or so I thought.

            I looked out over the sea of faces before me, and there, in the audience, I saw a young woman who looked a lot like Mariah, the Guardian of the Gate of Time; she who had given me my Time Key, that now lay in my pocket, and that I had never used, though, someday I would.

I thought, 'Never shall I fall,

Always, shall I live.'

Oh, how the mighty are fallen!

Alas, the pride that led me here!

Long shall the world know of Sol's Prideful Queen.

Long shall I be an example for all.

And looking at her face as she heard those last two lines, I knew that somehow, she knew of me. Then taking a chance that she would know this particular song, that she was indeed Mariah's granddaughter, I spoke into my microphone, for already two hours had passed, "For my last song, I shall sing a song called 'The Queen's Lament'."

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I was not alone.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I did not have this burden on my chest.     

            After the first line, and the title, I saw that she did indeed know of me.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I was carefree and young.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I knew how to laugh.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I could sing and dance.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when I was not despairing.

            I saw too, that she knew -of- me, but did not know who I was. I also saw that she was wondering how I knew those songs.

I close mine eyes and remember:

            A time when danger did not touch my life.

I remember all this:

            And yearn for them once more:

                        Those time when I was happy, there, in the years of my lost youth.

"Thank you everyone for being such a great audience. Once again, that was the live audition of 'Divided Legacy'. Well, what do you say? Based on that performance, shall we welcome her back tomorrow at this same time?" There was a resounding "YES!" that I would have sworn raised the roof from the walls. Smiling to myself, I stood up and curtsied as though to my equals, and exited the stage. Once back there, I was met by the manager, and from there we went to his office where we sighed my contract, which I insisted be open-ended.

He, having liked my performance so much, was ready to agree to just about anything I stated. Though I wanted to, I could not tell him why I made the stipulation that I did. After that, time seemed to fly by, for as it seemed to me, no time at all had passed, until the next thing I knew, 3mths and 3wks to the day had passed when there was a youma attack I town at on of the malls.

So the time has come, has it? "SOL CELESTIAL POWER"

Where there has stood a slightly abnormal young woman, now stood a Sailor Senshi not seem in over 2,000yrs. I wore a white bodysuit, with a triple-layer skirt: the bottom layer was golden, the middle layer was yellow, and the top layer was yellow-spangled gold. My boots were golden and covered the front of my legs halfway to my waist, and in the back, to just above my knees. My sash at my waist was identical in coloration to my skirts, cinched in the front by a clear globe of crystal with a sun-in-glory within.

My collar was golden with a yellow stripe along the edge, and in the center of the bow in front on my chest was a globe of clear crystal in which one could see a glowing sun-in-glory within the center.

My hair hung down my back in a single braid, and a tiara, also centered by a crystal globe with a glowing sigil in its center, rested upon my forehead. I also wore in a harness, a sword which I knew held on its pommel, the StarStone.

I then jumped up and away, towards the battle site. Upon my arrival, I could see that the Senshi, even Moon, were taking a beating from a tall black-haired woman who seemed strangely familiar. Though it was not till I saw her face that I knew why. It WAS BERYL'S! I shuddered. This woman must be Beryl's daughter. Dear and precious gods. My greatest fear: killing my own kith and kin—my granddaughter. How can I do this? How can I not? I crouched there, not really watching what was happening, lost in my thoughts; that is until I saw that which caught my attention and fast! SHE was about to kill one of the Earth-twins. Fear or no fear, I cannot allow this! "Hold! Hold, thou foul spawn of Hell, that should never have been!" With that, I jumped down from my hiding place to land between her and the Senshi.

She stood there, staring at me, then with shock plain on her face, said, "YOU!"

"Yes, me." I replied, "and you will not do to another what was done to me. I will not let you sever the bond between the Earth-twins, as it was severed between my brothers and myself so long ago by the actions of thine Grandfather and his people!"

"Please," came a feeble voice from behind me, "who are you?" Still staring at my granddaughter, I answered, "With the blessings of the Star of Light, Sol, the Senshi of the Day, Sailor Sol is here!" Then to my granddaughter, "Though, perhaps, you, granddaughter, will know me better as Aryana, Queen of Sol, Daughter of Apollo."

There were gasps, both before and behind me, as I named myself.

"King Garnyte killed you!"

"No. He tried too, though. But, now that you mention it," I spoke, seemingly nonchalant, "I did deal him his death-blow. Also, now that you mention that time, I must say that I have but one regret."

"That being?"

Looking her in the eye, "That I did not kill your mother the day she was born."

With a sudden snarl, she threw a blast of purplish-black energy at me, aimed heart-high.

Dodging the strike, I aimed one of my own at her. "SOLAR WHIP!" At my words, a beam of yellow-threaded gold arced up and away from me to meet her strike head on. When the two powers met, there was a furious explosion that clouded the air around us for several seconds. As the air cleared, I saw astonishment written there plain on her face. Clearly, she had not expected that to happen.

When she saw me, standing there oh-so-calmly, she panicked and opened a portal to the Negaverse behind her. As she stepped back into it, she snarled, "This is not the end!" With that she disappeared.

True enough, granddaughter. For I am about to follow you, though you know it not. Without turning to look at the other Senshi behind me, I changed into my Queen form.

"Cousin," came a voice, that well I knew, for it was the voice of Mariah, "where do you go? What do you do?"

"I go to do what I should have done long-ago, and kill the last of Garnyte's line."

"HOW?"

"Why, with his wedding gift, of course. The brooch he gave me the day we were wed, opens a portal directly to the throne room. Never, until now, have I had cause to use it. Farewell." With that, I spread my wings, and stepped through it, closing it behind me as I did so.

As soon as I was there, I spread my wings and jumped into the air. Once there, I reached up with my left hand and drew my 'Celestial Scepter' from my pocketspace, while simultaneously drawing my sword with my right hand, then holding Scepter butt and sword pommel together, so that they joined into one.

Then, holding the joined items above my head, scepter-top to the fore, sword-point to the rear, and began to spin so fast that it was impossible to tell where I was at any given fraction of a second, and cried out, "SOLAR UNIVERSAL DESROYER!" As the last word, the last syllable, left my mouth, streamers and ribbons of yellow-threaded gold began to radiate out from me to every last nook and cranny of the Negaverse, thereby destroying every last bit of it, right down to its starseed.

When I quit spinning, I collapsed into a heap, scepter and sword separating, and just lying there. Farewell, my cousin. May you and yours live long and happily. Danol, Mikhail, I am coming, my brothers. With that, my eyes closed, and my body shuddered as I took my last breath. One minute I was in my body, the next, standing by it.

Meanwhile at Order Consoles on every Plane:

"Planer anomaly detected!" as alarms sounded like crazy.

"Where?!" came from countless throats, as Order members everywhere sprang towards their equipment.

"A-73. It's not there anymore."

"On visual!" The screens all lit up with images of my body floating there next to the starseed of the Negaverse. "Who is that—excuse me—was that?"

"Records indicate her to be Aryana, Queen of Sol, Daughter of Apollo, and Sailor Sol."

"She was supposed to have died millennia ago! How is she here, now? Where did she come from? If she did not die, what happened to her? Any data?"

Then there was a beeping sound, and a face came onto a screen, and a voice over a speaker, "This is Investigator W'heiss. I'm in the general area. Want me to hop on over, and check it out?"

"Please do," came in a chorus.

"Will do, on my way then. Talk to you later."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of white light. When he reappeared, it was by my body. His eyes widened at the sight of me, a sight, until recently, he had often seen in dreams, and had known to be his soul-mate. Now he had a name to go with the face.

My own eyes widened as I heard his words, "Too late. I was too damned late!" I then watched as he knelt down and brushed his lips over mine, saying, "Would that I could have been there with you at your time of need. As it is, I can at least see to it that you are properly taken care of."

Knowing that he could not hear me, I whispered to him, "There is naught that you could have done to help, my love. Would that was some way that I could be with you." With that, I leaned over and brushed my insubstantial lips over his very much corporeal ones.


	2. Return of the Lost

Sailor Sol's Tale: Part 2

By: QueenofNemisol

Konnichi wa, minna-san. I am back with the second installment of Sailor Sol. I hope that you enjoy this story, as some of you have some of my other stories. On to the story.

As I stood there, looking at him, after having kissed him, I began to feel a tug, one that, at first I could not tell where it led to. Though, as soon as I discovered where it led to, I began to swear in one language after another, some of them dead, others, not, till finally I slipped into English.

"I will not go back! I will not be bound to that thing, as it rots, unable to leave it! After all of that, I have not earned such a thing! Why, thou who art the parents of all the gods, art thou doing this to me? Have I not suffered enough? Have I not earned the right to rest, after so many millennia of service? Please, I beg of thee, let me rest!"

Then in a voice that only I, as a spirit could hear, "You do not return to your vacated body, to be bound to it as it rots. And yes, you have not earned such a fate. We do not do this to harm thee. Yes, you have suffered enough, and earned the right to rest. But, it is not for you to rest, for thou art now needed to fight. Also, let us ask of you this: Do you wish to leave your soul-mate, now that you know his face, who he is? Knowing that you have a chance to be with him, willst thou toss that away?"

"Nay, I do not, in response to both questions. It is just I am so very weary of all this. That, and still I grieve for my people. Still I curse myself for the naïveté that made me deal with that misbegotten devilspawn. If he (meaning W'heiss) knew of my past, would he still want to be with me?"

"Indeed he would, for his own past is as checkered as your own."

Then, "Thou needst now to decide. Do you return? Or do you stay as you now are?"

I stood there for a moment, trying to decide, when I realized that there was no choice to make. "I will return. I will join the fight. I will stand with him, and with him by my side, ally myself to Serenity, Endymion, and their Senshi. That is, if they will have us to fight with them."

"Believe us, they will. You see, Serenity will accept anyone, so long as they fight on the side of the Light."

"Even someone from a long-forgotten kingdom? One where the name is remembered by only a select few?"

"Even someone like that. When you return to A-74, your cousin Pluto will have told them, not only who you are, but also, what you once did."

"Oh great! Just what I did not need. Them knowing that I am the mother of the one that destroyed the Silver Millennium. Knowing that, there's no way in Hades Twelve Hells they'll accept me!"

"Yes, they will. For you see, Pluto will have also told them why you did what you did what you did. Now return."

Not only did I, where I was, on my level of existence hear the following; but W'heiss, on his, heard them as well.

Thought these words were spoken,

'My life I give,

That worlds might live.'

It is given, in gratitude, this token,

A life for a life.

As these were being spoken, a swirling cloud of black and red had surrounded my body, shocking him as it did so. And, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving me lying there, alive and breathing.

"Nani?!!!?"

"That's a fine way to greet me," I told him as I sat up. "I mean, I _could have_ stayed as a ghost, instead of returning to stand by your side and to rejoin the fight that is ever being fought."

"Gomen nasai, I did not mean to offend you. That was my shock at seeing you alive, when mere seconds beforehand, you had been totally dead."

"True, that would be shocking to anyone," here I paused, unsure, despite the reassurances of Mother Flame and Father Universe, of how he would receive m e, "I need to ask of you something."

Placing one of his hands on my left shoulder, he told me, "Ask of me what you will, ashke."

With a small smile upon my face at his endearment, "I ask of you this: Will you stand by my side, and fight with me as one half of the Sol Warriors? Will you be my partner, not only in our civilian lives, but also in our fighting lives as well?"

"You did not need to ask. Long have I dreamed of you. Long have I wondered at the name belonging to the face within my dreams. Of course I will stand by you, and fight with you, in all things, and all aspects of life. We are bound, ashke, by the silver cord. And now that we are together, nothing, not even death, can ever separate us. We are bound for all eternity. Let us now join these allies of yours, shall we?"

"We shall indeed."

"How do we get to A-74?"

"I can use this brooch of mine. You see, it allows me to open a portal 'tween the worlds of A-73 and A-74." After I said that, using my brooch, I opened up a portal back to A-74. Turning back around to W'heiss, I spoke, "It would be best if I went through first, ashke."

"I understand. I can only assume, due to the fact that we will be stepping out of a Negaportal, that they would attack first and ask questions second. That is, of course, if they recognize at least one of those stepping through as friendly, or at least neutral."

"You assume correctly, ashke." After saying that, I stepped through. Upon looking around, I was greeted by the sight of 11 battle-ready Senshi, and one battle-ready Tuxedo Kamen.

One of them, Pluto, started to step forward to greet me, when W'heiss stepped out behind me. They watched as the portal closed after his arrival and he stepped over to stand by my left side.

"Cousin, who is that?" Pluto asked me.

But before I could answer, I was surrounded by a globe of yellow-threaded light, as was W'heiss. As they watched, we were surrounded thusly for some few moments. When the light disappeared, they saw that W'heiss now bore, in an armguard, a crystal that very similar to the Stone in one of mine; and upon his head was a crown that was almost identical to the one upon mine.

"This, dear cousin is he who was meant for me from the beginning of time. This is he who will wield the StarCrystal and stand by my side as the King of Sol. This is he who is my soul-mate, he who is bound to me by the silver cord. This is W'heiss, and he is an Order Investigator. I ask of you this: Will you accept us as allies? Let us fight by your side?"

They all turned to look at Pluto, and Moon asked her, "Do you know who she is? And if so, what did she do?"

"Yes, I do know who she is. She is Aryana, Queen of Sol, and Daughter of Apollo. Two thousand years ago, in the hope that she could prevent him from invading and destroying her people and kingdom, married Garnyte, King of the Negaverse. She spoke true when she named Marius granddaughter," And upon seeing the looks on the other's faces, "I see that you have put 22 together and come up with the correct answer. She is indeed the mother of Beryl. I think what she really wants to know is this: Can you accept her, knowing about her past, and have her, and with her, him as well, to fight by your side?"

"Yes, I believe we can," turning to us, "You did what you thought would be best for you people. It is not your fault that it did not work as you hoped it would. Welcome, Aryana and W'heiss. Question though. What will you call yourselves when you fight?"

Instead of telling them in words (right away, that is), I dropped back down to my civilian self. After I had done so, we looked at each other and nodded. we turned towards each other, crossed our arms, clasped our hands together, and said, "SOL WARRIOR POWER", were surrounded by a globe of near blinding yellow-threaded gold light, that when dissipated, revealed us to be in near identical outfits. Where mine was gold with yellow trim and highlights, his was yellow with gold trim and highlights. "From the center of the Solar System, the Star of Light, Sol, the Warriors of the Day, the Sol Warriors are here." We then turned to face once more, Moon and her Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and said, "In this way will we fight and, this is what we will call ourselves." As easily as we had transformed, we dropped our transformation.

We stood there once more in what was our royal forms, facing those that were now our allies. Then with a grin upon my face, I asked them, "Where and when do we meet?"

Moon looked at all of the others, a question in her eyes, and they nodded. She turned back to us and told us to meet them in three days at the Hikawa Jinja. We told them that we would do so. Seconds later we, all of us, dispersed back to our places of residence (W'heiss with me).

When we got there, he looked around and turned to me, said, with an arched eyebrow, "Nice place you have here. But, isn't it a bit big for just you, now us?"

"True, it is, but, it will not be that way for long."

"Why is that?"

"The one whose house this once was is a bout be resurrected, along with his fellows. And before you ask, they will not object to our stay, not to our continuing to do so. Also, again before you ask, they are: Jaedite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoycite."

"Where will this happen? And when?"

"Here in this house. As to when, within the next few hours."

"Very well. Just let me know when it is happening, so that, along with you, I can be there to greet them."

"Certainly, I—" I was interrupted by a voice that I had not heard since I was freed from my sojourn in limbo.

"My niece, it is time. You have faced your greatest fear, and that which we spoke of will now come to pass. At the time when four are resurrected, so too shall they be. Also, greetings, mate of my niece."

For the first time since my resurrection, he saw me break down and cry. Sensing that what I needed most was someone to hold me, he did just that. Finally, after I calmed down, he asked me what had caused my reaction, and who had been speaking to me.

And this is what I told him, "That was the voice of my Uncle Chronos. As to what he spoke of, the me you see before you is not a whole me."

"What do you mean you're not a whole you?"

"I am not whole in spirit. You see, when Garnyte attacked, two of the first people he killed were Danol and Mikhail, they who complete me in spirit."

"How did they do so?"

"We were born together, minutes apart, three parts of a whole, triplets. It was Danol, then me, then Mikhail. Danol was born with the mark of the Dragon; Mikhail with the mark of the Phoenix. Together, as the Dragon Warrior, Sailor Sol, and the Phoenix Warrior, we were a force to be reckoned with. When he attacked, he knew that by killing them, he would deliver me such a blow as would possibly incapacitate me. It nearly did. During the time that I hung in limbo, there after the fall of Sol, I keenly felt their loss."

"So, when those four are resurrected, so too shall they?"

"Hai, they will."

"Well, I only have one question then."

"Nani?"

"Will they accept me?"

Just then, I felt a stir in the metaphysical fabric of the world, and knew that the time had come. "Come with me, and find out for yourself."

He followed me into a room that looked like it belonged in a Cathedral, and watched as six ovals of light (in myriad colors) appeared on the floor of it. Watched, as when they disappeared, revealed the six people that we had spoken of.

As they were getting over their disorientation, I turned to W'heiss, and said, "I should take on my royal form, as they will be more likely to recognize me, than in my civilian one. Two of them, anyhow. The other ones, who knows." After having said that, I suited words to actions, and did so.

When they were aware of their surroundings, two of them took one look at me and immediately went down on one knee to me. I just looked at them for one moment, then told them, "Rise, Princes of Sol. Never did I play the formal game, unless I had not choice."

At those words, the heads of my brothers whipped up to stare at me. Gasping, Danol spoke, hesitation clear in his voice, as he asked, "Aryana, is that you?"

"Hai, atashi wa Aryana," I told them. Then, turning to W'heiss, I told him, "Allow me to present my brothers-by-birth: Danol, Prince of Sol, Dragon Warrior, Son of Apollo; and Mikhail, Prince of Sol, Phoenix Warrior, Son of Apollo."

Then to my brothers, "My brothers, this is W'heiss, King of Sol, one half of the Sol Warriors, and wielder of the StarCrystal. He is my soul-mate. Can you and will you accept him?"

They looked at him for a long moment, then looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to me, and told me, "Hai, we can, and we will."

As we stood there, talking to each other, four people were just standing there listening to us. Finally, though, one of them decided to speak up.

"May we inquire as to who you are? Due to the fact that you were speaking in something other than Japanese, we could not understand what you were saying."

I just grinned, turned to my brothers and my mate, and spoke, "W'heiss, Danol, Mikhail, my I introduce to you the Generals Kunzite, Zoycite, Nephrite, and Jeadite, to His Royal Highness, the Prince of Earth, Endymion, a.k.a. Tuxedo Kamen, a.k.a. Chiba Mamoru."

Danol then stepped forward, and said, "Boku wa Danol, Prince of Sol, Dragon Warrior, and Son of Apollo."

Then Mikhail stepped forward, "Boku wa Mikhail, Prince of Sol, Phoenix Warrior, and Son of Apollo."

Then it was W'heiss's turn, "Boku wa W'heiss, King of Sol, Wielder of the StarCrystal, Soul-mate of Aryana, Son-in-law of Apollo, and one half of the Sol Warriors."

Then, at last, it was my turn, "Atashi wa Aryana, Queen of Sol, Wielder of the StarStone, Soul-mate of W'heiss, Daughter of Apollo, and one half of the Sol Warriors," then, continuing on together, "we are also allies to the Sailor Senshi."

They relaxed at those words, the slight tension that had been in them draining out of them.

"So they are well?"

"Hai."

"Good."

"What of Prince Endymion? Is he still with them?"

"Hai, to both. Perhaps you remember encountering one Tuxedo Kamen during your encounters with the Senshi?"

"Hai," this came from all four of the Generals, "Matte ne!!! Tuxedo Kamen was him, our Prince?"

"Hai, he was and is. Just as the Senshi have their civilian and warrior forms, so too does he, and his is that one."

Then Nephrite thought of ask, "Why are you here?"

"When my kingdom fell, I did so as well, at least that was what I thought at the time. In all actuality, I ended up hanging in limbo. When my Uncle Chronos sent me out to rejoin the world, he not only gave me the knowledge of languages, laws, customs, and traditions that I would need to know, he also sent me to live here, in this house. He felt, and I agreed with him, that you would not mind, Sir Nephrite."

"You twain were correct, I don't mind. By the way, you and you king may continue to stay here as well as my fellow Generals."

Mentally, to W'heiss, Told you that there would be no objections to our stay here, nor to our continuing to do so. 

So you did, so you did. hen, aloud so that everyone could hear, "What do we do?"

I spoke up, saying, "We continue to fight, until the time of the freezing. At that time, we will go into a sort of stasis, in which state we will stay, 'till it is time for Serenity to awaken everyone on earth. But before then, there is something that you Generals should know."

"Nan desu ka?"

"Were it not for me, Beryl would never have lived."

"Why is that?"

"A little over 2,000yrs ago, soon after I had taken the throne of Sol, in an effort to ascertain the continued survival of my people, and to prevent Garnyte (the then King of the Negaverse) from trying to invade, married him. Shortly after our marriage, I became pregnant with our first and only child, a daughter. Due to my gift of foresight, I knew that her she would be raised by her father, and not by me.

"About six months after her birth, Garnyte invaded and tried to destroy it, and all that lived within, including me. He nearly succeeded in both goals. If my kin had not transported me into limbo, he would have done so."

They looked at me for a long moment, then, looking at each other, and nodding, they looked back at me, and Kunzite made the statement that was on all their minds, "Beryl was your daughter, wasn't she?"

Knowing that they needed no reply, I made one anyhow, "Hai, she was."

They gave me nearly the same response that Kamen and the Senshi had. They accepted me, past deeds and all.


	3. The Failure of the WouldBe Thief

Sailor Sol: Part 3

By: Queen-of-Nemisol

Konnichi wa, minna-san. I am back with the third installment of Sailor Sol. I hope that you enjoy this story, as some of you have enjoyed my other ones. On to the story.

Several months later, after quite a few random attacks, we got a visit from Stryfe at the Jinja during one of our meetings.

"Sorry to bother you guys again, but the Order needs your help."

"How so, Stryfe?" Wheiss asked him, "As far as we know, no one from this plane has gone Locust."

"W'heiss, what in Mithros' name are you doing here?"

I then spoke up, "He is here because of me."

"What the hell? I thought you were dead!"

"So did a lot of people, and I was, for a while. But, thanks to Mother Flame and Father Universe, I once more walk among the living. Now, we ask again: How is our help needed?"

He looked at me for a long moment before replying, "Someone from K-25 has gone Locust. He's on his way here, to try and obtain something called 'The Night's Star', whatever that is."

With a grim look upon my face, and a grim voice, I told him, "It is something that I created back when I was 13yrs old. At the time, I did it just to see if I could. The Night's Star grants its bearer the ability to move about in the night as though they were in broad daylight; also, if the bearer wishes, they could be right in front of you and you would never know it. This one that is after it, are they perchance a thief? Also, just so you know, it is very well hidden."

"Yes, they are a thief. What do you mean, 'very well hidden'? How well hidden?"

"In order for him to get it, I would have to literally hand it to him, as it happens to be in my subspace pocket."

"Why if it has the abilities you say it does, do you have it hidden within there, instead of under heavy guard?"

"Like I said before, I made it just to see if I could do so. It was never intended to be used, nor to be seen, so I put in the one place that I alone could get to. You can rest assured that I will be let a thief of any kind have it. I would destroy it, ere I would let such filth lay hands upon it. Would you let it be known that it is in my possession? That way, he can be taken care of properly?"

"Certainly. And thank you for all of that information on the Star, and for your willingness to take care of the situation."

It was about three weeks later that he showed up, and when he did, it was in one of the gardens of my home. W'heiss had felt the node forming, and had let me know, so that I could by there when he arrived.

As soon as saw me, he spoke, "Are you she in whose possession lies The Night's Star?"

"I am, and I tell you now, you will not get it."

"Why do you say that? I assure you that I am a most adept pickpocket."

"Quite simple, really, as it lies within a pocket that is accessible only to me. That is why."

After several unsuccessful attempts to find it on my person, he realized that I had indeed spoken the truth. He then decided that he would fight me to try and gain it.

When he drew his sword, I just shook my head and sighed at his arrogance. I had some serious doubts that a thief such as he would have any real combat experience, unlike myself.

As our blades met, I soon learned how right I was. It was quite clear that I far outclassed him in sword-skill. After only a few moments, by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he had realized that as well. He now fought with strength of desperation; for he had no wish to return to his home, empty-handed.

Wondering how he had heard of the 'Night's Star', I decided to ask him.

"I don't remember how of when I first heard about it. I decided that if no one else knew about it, it would be a real coup for me, especially with its age."

As we traded blows, and I continued to kick his ketzu, I asked if he knew what it look like, what it did, or even who had made it. When he told me that he did not know any of it, nor did he care, I nearly missed blocking several of his strikes in sheer surprise. It seemed, based upon both his earlier answers, and the ones just now, that he wanted it only as a status symbol. I knew that I would sooner destroy the Star, than see it used as such a thing. Suddenly I saw a chance to defeat him. Taking it, I used a special twist of my wrist, thereby disarming him. As soon as that was done, I used a spell to bind and knock him out. After that was done, using our bond, I asked W'hiess to contact Stryfe and let him know that he had some trash to come pick up and dispose of. I just got a chuckle in response.


	4. Afterward

Sailor Sol4:

By: Queen-of-Nemisol

Afterward:

The freezing had come and gone, the birth and training of the Princess and Heiress has also come and gone as well.

Soon after Serenity's birth, I gave birth to triplets, three girls; whom I named Sariah, Solaris, and Moira. I named Solaris my heir, for at her birth, it was upon her brow that the sigil of Sol, the Sun-In-Glory appeared. As our daughters grew, I trained Solaris to one day take the throne. I tried to let her be a child as much as possible, and I believe that I succeeded, though I know not for sure, and can only hope.

As I write this, I am waiting for the Angel of Death to come and take me on to the afterlife. W'hiess and my brothers have already gone on, and of we four, I alone remain.

I leave these words so that future generations may keep in mind that we, all of us, can and will make mistakes. Please remember this, and if you do, your life will be easier.

Sincerely, and with many regrets,

Aryana, Queen of Sol, Wielder of the StarStone, Daughter of Apollo, Sailor Sol, and one half of the Sol Warriors


End file.
